TRUTH OR DAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
by EmeeChan
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Thank you for the two fictioners who reviewed and gave me dares!

* * *

EmeeChan: ALRIGHT GUYS LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE.

(Those who are fun characters.): YAAAAAY

(Those who are serious characters.):Finally, a break from work.

EmeeChan: Alright, let's get started! This first one is from Mew Blue Bubblegum

*MBB pops up*

MBB:

kay!

**ichigo; give kisshu a lap dance, why do you love *gags* masaya?**

Ichigo: NO WAY!

EmeeChan: Would you rather clean up the whole café?

Ichigo: Fine. But I love Masaya because he is sweet and kind.

EmeeChan: (Gags)

(Ichigo climbs on Kisshu's lap and then starts to sway her hips.)

**kisshu; beat masaya into a bloody pulp! have you ever watch ichigo get changed?**

Kisshu: THANK YOU MEW BLUE BUBBLEGUM! But now it is time for my dare! (Beats Masaya to a pulp, blends him in a smoothie blender, and then drinks him.)

Ichigo: EWWWWWW NOOOOOOOOO

Kisshu: I had to. And yes, MBB I have watched Ichigo get changed.

Ichigo: WHATTTTTT?

EmeeChan: Er, let's move on. But now I have to resurrect That tree-hugger. (Ressurects Masaya)

**masaya; watch all the episodes of my little pony friendship is magic season 1-4, how the fudge do you have a tan?**  
Masaya: Yaaaaaay! MY LITTLE PONY! MY FAVORITE SHOWWWWW! Er, I mean, what's this garbage?! And I have a tan because I go to Fabutan, OBVIOUSLY!

**deep blue; LISTEN TO NYAN CAT FOR SIX HOURS! why do you wear a dress? and don't lie it is totally a dress!**

Deep-Blue: (watches Nyan-cat for six hours) I wear this dress because I am a cross-dresser. DUH!

**blue knight; have one of the girls braid your hair! why are you blonde?**

Blue-Knight: Ichigo, will you do me the honors of braiding my hair?

Pudding: NO I WANT TO DO IT!

Blue-knight: Fine. But my hair is blond because I bleached it.

**zakuro; kick the most annoying person here in your opinion in the jaw, who do you have a crush on if anyone?**  
Zakuro: (Kicks everyone in the jaw.) I have a crush on myself

**mint; take all you tea and BURN IT, why are you such a lazy pain?**  
Mint: (cries while burning tea.) I AM LAZY BECAUSE I AM! WHY CAN"T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?!

**pudding; drink and eat as much sugar as you want then go into a separate room with ryou (just to annoy ryou alot!), what's your best trick?**

Pudding: (Goes on a sugar high) HEE HEE HEE LET"S GO RYOU!

Ryou: NOOOOOOOOO

Pudding: OH AND MY BEST TRICK IS THIS! (Does a flip then a handspring, forward and then back ward, does a backflip, lands on a ball, then does another flip, then lands in the splits.) LETS GO RYOUUUUUU!

**ryou;give pai a back massage, why do you suck so much?**

Ryou: (Comes back, all tired from Pudding.) Hey, I should be the one getting a back massage! (Reluctantly goes over to Pai and gives him a back massage.) AND ALSO I DO NOT SUCKKKK!

EmeeChan: Yes you do.

**pai; cuddle lettuce, why so serious? (batman reference ha!)**

Pai: I would be glad to! (Goes over to Lettuce and cuddles her. Lettuce blushes.) I don't actually know why.

**lettuce; kiss the smexist guy here in your opinion, so your a mermaid, have you met ariel?**  
Lettuce: (Goes over to Pai, kisses him) I'm sorry, that's a secret.

**taruto; go into this closet with your top three picks for cutest! why do you wear your hair so girly?**  
Ugh, Do I have to? Fine, Pudding, Ichigo *Reference to my other fanfic 'ESCAPE'*, and Mint. I wear it like tjis because it makes me feel different.

**keichiro;go on a sugar high! cause sugar is amazing! so what makes you really mad?**  
Keiichiro: (Gets on a sugar high) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA when people don't listen.

**moe; slap the S*** out of the blue knight, are you fully human?**

Moe: (Slaps the s*** out of blue knight) Maybe.

**miwa; break someone's neck (don't care who as long as it's not kisshu!), do you like puppies?**

Miwa: (Breaks Blue Knights kneck) THERE! Yeah, I guess.

EmeeChan: AND THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOOOOOOO AND WELCOME TO THE NEW TRUTH OR DAREEEEE

* * *

Chan !

**Pudding:burn all pai's pictures of Lettuce infront of every one**

Pudding: (burns all of Pai`s pictures in front of every one.)

Pai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** Taruto:Eat candy drop then give it to Pudding like she gave one to you in manga, and with that i mean you have to kiss her! ;3**

Taruto: (does that) YUCK!

Pudding: YAAAY na no da!  
** Pai:Burn your lab then run around the room and yell 'I LOVE DUCKS!' As loud as you can without pants on.**

Pai: This is so embarrassing! I LOVE DUUUUUUUUCKS!

Pudding: (Blushes)  
** Ichigo:Read a lemon story about you and kisshu and try not to puke.**

Ichigo: (Reads Escape by EmeeChan) Wow this is hard.

** Kisshu :beat up Ryou then kill tree-hugger, blue-baka and deep-baka.**

Kisshu: Ill be glad to!

** Zakuro:yell at mint you hate her then kiss her **

Zakuro: Your are such a Baka and a lazy a**! (Then kisses her deeply)

Mint: Zakuro-chan!

** Lettuce:jump un pai then kiss him as sweetly as you can.**

Lettuce: (Blushes, but does it anyways.)  
** Mint:burn all the tea in the world!**

Mint: Why do I have to do this again? (while crying)  
** Keiichiro:bake 30000 cup cakes for me,Pudding and Taru-Taru so we get sugar high!**

Keiichiro: ALREADY DONE!

Yuuri-Chan: WOW these are delicious!

Pudding and Taruto: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
** Well that's a..NO! I remember. Pudding,Taruto! Get over here and give me a big hug! :3**

Pudding and Taruto: Gives Yuuri-Chan a BIIIIIIG hug.

Yuuri-Chan: Alright guys! That is all!

EmeeChan: Wait! Yuuri-Chan, how would you like to co host with me? Please leave your answer in the reviews! Alright that is all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So I`m sorry that I haven't been posting in a long time, but my computer keeps on crashing and my internet keeps on being weird, but here is a new chapter! YAAAAAY! Also we have 2 new hosts! Feel free to dare them and me on this! Lets get started!

* * *

EmeeChan: Ok so these dares are from mr Toko!

YuuriChan: Ahem!

Kitty Cat Caitlin (KCC): You haven`t even introduced us yet!

EmeeChan: Oops! Sorry! These are our new hosts, Kitty Cat Caitlin AKA KCC (for short) and YuuriChan!

YuuriChan: EmeeChan does not own TMM or MMP in any way!

KCC: Hey! I wanted to do the disclaimer!

EmeeChan Lets get started shall we! As I said, Todays Dares are from Mr Toko!

**Pai: Go watch pewdiepie play jeff the killer! Was it scary?**  
Pai: Ahh no! *Shudders*

** Ryou: What do you think about Zakuro? Whatever it is, go out with her and maybe marry her!**  
Ryou: Lets go Zakuro.

Zakuro:...

(When Ryou and Zakuro come back)

Zakuro:...

Zakuryou (My couple name for them):... We`re engaged...  
** Kisshu: You have to -whispers in ear- make out with Ichigo in a dimly lighten room. If things go out of hand, then you're allowed to blame whoever you want!**  
Kisshu: KonekoChan! I need to talk to you! (Goes into room with Ichigo and starts to make out with her)

Ichigo: NEEEE?!

Kisshu: HEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! It was all Mint`s fault!

Mint: How did I get pulled into this?  
** Emee-chan: Go out with Masaya! MUHAHA!**

EmeeChan: (Walks over to Mr Toko, strangles him, then revives him) Ok.

** Mint: No burning today! Instead you have to shred all your magazines of Zakuro! Why does your hair look similar to Kisshu's?**  
Mint: UGH! Everybody just hates meeeee! And it`s only because I`m so Fabulous!

** Miwa: Go out with Pai! How was it?**  
Miwa: *Grunts* It was *cough* Exciting!

** Lettuce: Go out with meeeee? -gives puppy eyes-**  
Lettuce: Of course!

Mr Toko: YAAAAAY

Pai: Over my dead body!

Mr Toko: Challenge accepted!

(Mr Toko and Pai fight)

** Deep Blue: Go and watch Pewdiepie play surgeon simulator animated! Did you laugh?**  
Deep Blue: I have no emotions

** Keiichiro: Smack the one who is the most annoying ou of the girls! Do you feel something for Pudding?**  
Keiichiro: I am too much of a gentleman to smack anyone BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. No.

* * *

Alrighty guys! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you found this funny!? SEE YAAA LATERRR ALLIGATORR


	4. Chapter 4

Hi and welcome to truth or dare! I was thinking and I might as well make Mr Toko a host also so enjoy!

* * *

Mr Toko: In the last chapter, why did you strangle me?! anyways, the next dares are from me. This is revenge for strangling me, woman!

EmeeChan: EEEH?! I only strangled you because you made me date Masaya! Geez, I hate that tree-hugger.

KCC,YuuriChan: Anyways, EmeeChan does not own TMM or MMP in any way!  
**Emeechan, dance in front of all the aliens! Inclusing Deep Blue and Blue Knight! The add, the boys are allowed to tell HOW to dance! Example; river-dance, table-dance, striptease, hahaha!**

EmeeChan: Baka.

Kisshu: I would rather it be Koneko-Chan.

Taruto: Me too

Pai: Me too

Mr Toko: well too bad.

kisshu: Fine. a strip tease!

EmeeChan: EEEHHHH!?

\  
**Ichigo! Emergency! Masaya jumped off the cliff! Follow him! -points at cliff-**

Ichigo:MASAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM COMING FOR YOU MY LOVE!

**Kisshu, sing Tear of an angl from RyanDan. If you succeed, then you are allowed to drag the girl of your likes (you really love) into a room and do ... Whatever you desire! But don't give us a baby to take care of afterwards!**

Kisshu: Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Lettuce: (sniffs) That was so beautiful!

Kisshu: Well since Ichigo died, i'll take Zakuro

Zakuro: (Runs into a different room) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ILL GET YOU SOMEDAY MR TOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Deep Blue, sing the Old MCDonald has a farm song! With emotion!**

DeepBlue: OLD MCDONALD HAS A FARM! "Sniffs' EYEYEYEYEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'starts crying'

**KCC and Yuuri, spin the bottle and make out with whoever you get! (excluding the girls of course, except you want to)**

KCC: OOH ME FIRST! (Spins the bottle, it lands on Pai)

Pai: (Looks at her winks, they kiss)

Yuuri: I don't want to do this. (Spins the bottle, it lands on Deep Blue.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well I guess I have to. (Kisses Deep Blue for a second, then pulls away.)

Deep Blue: Hey! He said make out!

Yuuri: Dang. (Makes out with Deep Blue)

* * *

Alright, so that was an eventful chapter! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
